M-92 Mantis
The M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle is a sniper rifle in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Description Powerful sniper rifle able to take out most targets in a single shot. Incredibly accurate at long range, but rate of fire is slow. Effective against armor, but weaker against shields and biotic barriers. Manufactured by Devlon Industries, the Mantis is primarily used by police and planetary militia groups. The prevalence of kinetic barriers has made this weapon less popular with the military, but it is used more frequently in the Terminus system where these defenses are less common. Acquisition You get this weapon automatically when you start the Freedom's Progress mission as a Soldier or Infiltrator. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Garrus, Legion, Thane, and Zaeed. Squadmates deal 45% less damage with this weapon than if wielded by Shepard. Player Notes *The Mantis is a very powerful weapon, able to take down most lower-ranked enemies in a single headshot. This power is offset by the huge heat buildup caused by the weapon, causing the rifle to fire only one shot before the thermal clip must be replaced, and its low spare ammo capacity. *Using Adrenaline Rush helps you get some very hard headshots, boosts the damage of the Mantis, and allows you to reload much faster, if you aren't waiting too long to shoot. *The Mantis is the typical single-shot, precision sniper rifle found in shooters. Infiltrators and Soldiers can compensate for this with Adrenaline Rush, Tactical Cloak and the time dilation effect of the Infiltrator's class skill. Other classes that pick up sniper rifle training on the Collector's Ship will find it much harder to take a precision headshot, and may find it more beneficial and less wasteful to use either the semi-automatic M-97 Viper or burst-fire M-29 Incisor which have higher ammo capacities and firing rates than the Mantis, and thus have more room for error. *The Mantis is generally the best one-shot, one-kill weapon, if the player chooses not to or cannot pick up the M-98 Widow during the Collector Ship mission. Other sniper rifles can be difficult to use if you are trying for a quick direct headshot. With the Viper rifle, the stagger caused by the first headshot usually makes it is difficult to line up a second headshot on the target. *For any difficulty through Veteran, this default sniper rifle should be the preferred choice for Infiltrators and Soldiers, since one shot will always take down any enemy below elite rank. *For higher difficulty levels, where all enemies have protection and very few enemies can be taken down in a single shot, it loses some effectiveness as a "one shot, one kill" weapon. However, once said protection is gone, a clean headshot still inflicts impressive, if not fatal damage. *The Mantis has a field of view of only 10° and therefore a much higher level of magnification than the M-97 Viper and the M-98 Widow, as they both have a FoV of 40°. Mass Effect 3 M-92 Mantis/ME3SP|Single-player M-92 Mantis/ME3MP|Multiplayer Trivia *While the Mantis looks nearly identical to the standard sniper rifle from Mass Effect, the scope has changed and the multiple levels of magnification are absent. See Also *Infiltrator Guide de:M92- Mantis fr:Fusil de précision Mantis